The First Encounter
by itsmereirei
Summary: Things never went well for Shizuo and Izaya, but what would happen once they've realized how they suffice each other's needs without even realizing it? (Story starts off as a high school AU but once the plot widens, I swear this will be one hell of a story ;D)
1. Chapter 1

I observe him, sitting across the classroom, having an awfully loud and annoying conversation with his fellow delinquent friends. I stare at him cautiously, hiding my face behind a math book.

"What is it with this guy that makes me want to know more?" I ask myself, even though I am unsure of the answer. I continue to watch him, his rampant actions, his obnoxious voice, it pisses me off, this guy, he aggravates me so much that I want to just stand up and punch him and yet there's also this other feeling inside me, I'm not sure what it is, but that's not important anymore, besides, I doubt that a delinquent like him would bother being friends with a quiet person like me.

Suddenly an outburst of laughter is heard from him. "Damn, he laughs like a moron." I think to myself, slightly irritated, to be completely honest, this person is probably the most irritating man I've ever seen… Well I guess there's nothing I can do since he is in the same class as I am, which is rather unfortunate,

Life's a bitch…

* * *

"Hey Izaya!" was what I heard, as I was walking in the hallway while reading a book, I turn around and see him. Shinra Kishitani, I've met him before, if I can recall clearly, I think he was this odd guy that socialized with me during the start of school orientation, he's a strange kid…

"Hey!" I yell back, as I stopped walking and stare at the approaching Shinra.

"So, how do you think of this school so far?" He asks with an excited expression on his face.

"I—Well, I find it good so far.." I reply to him.

"Why are you walking alone? Haven't you found any friends yet?" He asks, such a straightforward question that is.

I then motion my head into a No.

"Well if that's the case then I have someone I want to introduce to you, We've been friends since gradeschool and I bet you'd be great friends with him too!" He says cheerfully.

I don't really get where this is going but I'd refuse, I'd rather be alone anyway, I'm happy just as long as I get to observe humans in peace.

"No thanks, I'm fine with this, really." I say

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" He says, then the next thing I know, he's grabbing my hand and pulling me somewhere.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine." He tells me, as he continues to walk towards the stairs…

I then let him pull me since struggling is pointless and would be somehow immature of me, besides, he'll only introduce me to one of his friends, right? No harm can be done by that.

Moments later, we reach the rooftop, the door slightly opened and Shinra then lets go of my hand and motions me to enter with him.

"Come on, he's an awesome guy, you'll be great friends with him!" He says, and those words, they echoe in my head, I suddenly got a bad feeling about this introduction...

I then enter even though I was hesitant, "Well, here goes nothing." I think to myself, besides, No harm can be caused by this meeting, right? I repeat to myself.

As I enter, I see a tall blonde teenage boy standing alone in the abandoned rooftop.

"Hey, Shizuo! I've got someone I want to introduce to you." Shinra says as he approaches the boy.

The blonde boy then turns around and suddenly I froze, at that moment, my body stopped functioning for a moment. "I recognize him." Was the sentence that went in my head.

"Ugh, can't you see I'm contemplating over here." Shizuo says, in an aggravated tone, he seems quite pissed today, or I guess that's just how his personality is, if I'm not mistaken.

"Ah, Well a few moments won't really be much of a bother now!" Shinra says, he then proceeds to the introductions.

"Shizuo, He's Izaya Orihara, he just transferred here at Raira! He doesn't have friends yet, and I figured you guys would be great friends!" Shinra says enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Izaya, Pleased to make you my acquaintance." I tell Shizuo as I bow.

"Tch, You piss me off." Shizuo says. I then suddenly feel slightly angered by his statement, "What did I ever do to you? You prick." Is what I wanted to say but since I know that I must handle these kind of matters maturely, I chose not to speak, although, I might seem like a coward, atleast I don't act on impulse.

"Now, Now, Shizuo, Izaya's just new here and besides, he hasn't even done anything to you." Shinra says to Shizuo, Worry, obvious on his face.

"He reminds me of a flea, I don't like fleas." Is what he says, I then felt myself snap and pulled out my pocket knife and pointed it towards him.

"What did you just call me?" I threaten him.

"Woah! Izaya, no need to use weapons now, let's all just calm down and st-" Shinra was then Interrupted by an awakened demon.

"Pft, are you deaf? I said you're a flea, now scram and find someone else to leach on, you damned parasite." Shizuo says, with an agitated grin on his face that is somehow creepy (and sexy?)

"Hah, you're an ignorant boy then." I say as I press my knife closer to his neck.

"No, you guys, just stop, okay, nothing good is gonna result from this, so let's just settle things down, calmly." Shinra says as he nervously pulls me and Shizuo away from each other.

We then agreed to Shinra by calming down and ignoring each other.

"Oh man." Is the only thing that Shinra can say, we all then stayed in silence for a few seconds until I decided that it's better if I just leave.

"I'm going now." Is all I say, slightly irritated at what just happened.

* * *

"I honestly did not expect for something this exciting to happen here at my stay in Raira, I'm rather ecstatic for what's going to happen next, My first nemesis... Oh how much fun can this be?!" I think to myself as I walk home excitedly. "Finally, the day came where I am uncertain of what to expect of what tomorrow will bring to me..." I tell myself, as I watch the sun setting...

* * *

**Heyho! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't hurt me! And also please forgive my mistakes in grammar! Anyways, The plot isn't only going to revolve around Izaya's highschool years just so you know, so don't worry, it won't be boring, I promise! And also I would absolutely love it if you guys gave me a review so I can improve whatever it is that I have to.. Anyways, Thank you for reading, I appreciate it, I really do :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I lay silent in my room, Thinking about the unexpected chain of events that had happened today. I honestly think it's unnecessary, yet I still do it otherwise.

Suddenly, a clatter of plates was heard. I assume they're in the kitchen again, doing one of those disgustingly weird "experiments."

A loud explosion then follows. "You've got to be kidding me." I tell myself.

I then had no choice but to go down and see if they're burning themselves alive(which is good) or not since I don't want to burn with them, ofcourse.

"Izayaaaaa!" Mairu, my little sister cries out. "We were trying to cook sushi soup but then when we opened the stove, the explosion happened!" She says.

"I don't believe you." I reply, I'm seriously annoyed, how can someone make the stove explode just by opening it?

"Uwaahhh, Now look at my face! We almost burned!" Kururi, Mairu's twin, complains.

"Seriously, you girls, you never fail to weird me out!" I tell them, never in my life have I found anyone more eccentric than my two younger sisters, I think I may be aware of how they've come to be this way though, but even so, I'm honestly not worried for their welfare but I'm somehow curious of how they'll survive if they can't function as normal human beings…

"Fine, just stop whining and clean up the plates that you guys broke!" I command them. "You girls are impossible." I tell them.

"We know." They say in unison.

* * *

A storm has come, it's been a while since it last rained here in Ikebukuro, I must admit, I'm actually glad that it's raining despite how many people would be inconvenienced by this, I find it beautiful, I am aware that it is strange of me to think so but what I think is beautiful and what I think is not is non of people's business anymore.

The rain violently falling down the ground, the loud roar of thunder. I find it peaceful, the sun has been shining for quite a long time now and I think it's best that we have this transition.

As I walk home from school, I see him, I am certain that it's him, that guy, the arrogant boy that called me a flea and insisted that I was just a parasite. "What the hell is he doing?!" I think to myself.

From my view, Shizuo is kneeling in the middle of the street while attempting to save a stray kitten, even though the light is already colored "red" for the pedestrians, he still had the guts to save the stray kitten and also despite the fact that there has been an annoyed driver, beeping his car which only makes it more annoying.

"A FEW SECONDS WON'T KILL YOU, OLD MAN!" Shizuo screams as he stands up and carries the stray kitten.

"BUT MY FIST CAN! SO IF YOU KEEP HONKING THAT HORN, YOU AND YOUR CAR WILL GO FLYING STRAIGHT TO MT. FUJI, BASTARD!" he exclaims, as he stands there, the man then swerved around Shizuo and drove off, clearly petrified of the rampant young man that threatened him.

I was then frozen in place, I could not believe that such an arrogant boy, would bother to save a stray kitten, I was not expecting that, and it also surprised me that he'd run in the middle of the street despite the fact that a car would definitely hit him just to save that poor stray kitten. It wasn't special at all, it had black fur and it had a green eye, the other was red and a scar was visible on that eye, clearly injured and beat up.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, just what kind of person are you?" I ask myself as I continue to walk home.

* * *

**Oh glob! Sorry if this chapter didn't suffice to your expectations.**

**Anyways, I am aware that in the light novels, Izaya and Shinra were classmates since middle school and it was rajiin academy not raira, but in this fanfiction I altered maybe too many things from the light novels, and for that I apologize, I just don't want you to think that it was an "error", it was actually not an error since I intended it to be that way and since this is a fanfiction, it is purely written for my own amusement and for your satisfaction, which means I can alter as many things as I want just as long as I think that it will improve the plot and satisfy your fangirl hearts, Anyways, that is all I need to say.. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to give me a review, I know there's still a lot more room for improvement, can you help me figure out what it is that I lack? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shizu-CHAAAANN." I hear the girl call out.

"Would you like to join our judo club?" She asks the daydreaming Shizuo, obviously still stuck in a state of reverie…

"Oh, Sorry, I'm not interested." He replies.

"But it would be a waste if you didn't use your strength as an advantage for sports!" The girl enthusiastically argues.

"Eh, I don't think my strength is really an advantage though…" Shizuo tells the brunette haired girl, from what I see, I can see she's from a higher year though, So I'm guessing Shizuo is pretty popular in this school, not that it actually surprises me..

"Besides, people would only think that it's unfair if I join, since I'll probably end up beating all their asses up." Shizuo says jokingly and then laughs to himself.

"Well then, guess there's nothing I can do." The girl says. "See yah around, Shizu-Chan." She says as she playfully scruffles Shizuo's hair and leaves.

"For the last time, MY NAME IS NOT SHIZU-CHAN." Shizuo screams at the girl as she walks away, ignoring Shizuo's range towards his ridiculously amusing nickname.

* * *

"Do you have any money on you, punk?" a man with a muscular build and with a poorly done Mohawk aggressively asks me.

"And what if I do? It's not like I'll just give my hard earned allowance on a vile creature like you." I tell him confidently, obviously not planning on abolishing any of my pride on these atrocious delinquents.

"Just beat him up and take his bag, besides, there aren't any cops around anyway, man." Another delinquent tells his penurious Mohawk friend.

"Yeah, it's not like a wimp like him can do anything anyway?" and yes, another punk is standing before me.

I've been cornered by three delinquents on my way home, it's not like I can't handle them, it's just that, I just want to know how willing they are to hurt a defenseless person in order to get what they want, I want to find out how desperate they are for money, Such selfish bastards, Such desperate creatures humans are! Besides, once I'm done with this little research of mine and gave my conclusion, I can probably permit myself to beat these three guys to a pulp! Such fun! But all I have to do is act defenseless for now in order to prove my hypothesis, life's no fun without a good fight…

"I don't care what any of you delinquents will do to me, but I won't allow you to steal my allowance, bastards like you guys, don't deserve this anyway." I tell them, wanting to anger them and make them as furious as possible.

"WHY I OUGHTTA." The Mohawk guy then throws a punch at my face, while the other two were just standing there cheering for the Mohawk guy to beat me.

"Yeah, Punch him! Punch him good!" The man with a pierced eyebrow yells.

The Mohawk guy then continues to beat me, refusing to stop, with arrogance in every punch, I can take it, besides, having actual contact like this is fun! A minute passed and I've decided I've had enough, I then dodged the man punch and clenched my fist, prepared to take my revenge when all of a sudden, footsteps were heard…

"So you guys like taking advantage of defenseless people just to get their money, eh?!" From my vision, it was a boy with blonde hair, and I am certain that it's him, and just when things were starting to be fun he just had to interrupt me.

"Who're you?" The guy with green hair says.

"I am Shizuo Heiwajima and I would be more than happy to beat the living hell out of you." He says as he cracks his knuckles, preparing for his ambush.

"Oh yeah? Well there's three of us and only one of you." The guy with the Mohawk brags.

"Trust me, It'll be a piece of cake." Shizuo replies as he steps closer and closer, I then cover my face, hoping that he would not recognize me.

The Mohawk then lets go of his grip on my uniform, I then fall to the ground, Shizuo was busy beating up the three men, the cries of pain and the sound of bones breaking, such a symphony this is! It makes me stir with happiness, I have never heard such a beautiful piece! I never thought that anger and resentment would make such beautiful music, a harmony! I then laugh to myself, glad to witness such a wonderful event.

I see, Shizu-Chan,Kicking his feet up high, high enough to kick a man's face! Just for me! I'm amused and very entertained by this sight. The next thing I know is that I felt a little dizzy, everything went blur.

"Shizu-Chan." My mouth moved on its own.

"Shizu-Chan." Is the name it called out

Then the next thing I knew, Darkness was all I see…

* * *

"Izayaaaaaaa…" An annoying voice calls out to me. I then open my eyes and see my younger sisters, sitting on my bed.

"Oh good, he's alive…" Kururi says.

"Oni-chaaannn! We actually thought you were dead." Mairu tells me in an annoying tone

"Yeah! You were beaten up pretty badly, it's a good thing that boy was nice enough to carry you home." Kururi tells me.

What happened? I honestly can't remember, my mind went blank for a moment then for another second, I remembered everything.

"Mairu, did that guy happened to have blonde hair?" I ask her.

"Yes! And he also insisted in nursing you, he treated all your scars and bruises!" Kururi tells me.

I was shocked, paralyzed from what I've heard, I didn't think it was possible, I thought he'd only go as far as beating up those three bastards for me, but to carry me all the way to my house and nurse me while I was passed out, come to think of it, the fact that he knew where I lived somehow baffles me, and also the fact that he helped me out even though he realized who I was, I really can't read this guy, Shizuo Heiwajima…

"So tell us, is he your boyfriend?" Mairu asks as she comes closer to my face, awaiting for an answer.

"That's a ridiculous question, since first and foremost, I am not a homosexual and second, that guy isn't really someone I can read…" I tell them.

"Pfft… you're no fun! We'd trade you for Shizuo any day!" Mairu says.

"I don't care what you guys say, just get off my bed and let me rest already." I say to them.

"Fine then!" They say in unison, they then walk out my room and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight." They tell me, they then closed the door and I am then left alone with my thoughts and a thousand questions flooding through my head.

"Shizu-Chan." I whisper and seconds later, I felt myself drifting away, I then fell asleep….

* * *

**Heeyyoooww! So the plot is developing kinda slow, anyways, I'm sorry if you guys think this chapter sucked, and also thank you for the good reviews, I'm actually really glad that some people are actually taking their time to read this, thank you guys, and also, I promise, the next chapters will be more fun than this one J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyooww, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating despite all the good reviews I've got, I really appreciate all of them :D **

**Anyways, It's cause I've got so many mock test for college entrance exams, that's why I don't have the time to update the fic, and for that I aplogize, please do forgive my tardiness (although there is no given schedule for posting new chapters xD), and also, thank you for supporting this fanfiction even though there are still certain skills I lack in terms of creative writing, Don't worry! Your wait for the new chapters will be worthit, I won't disappoint you guys, I swear ;) Anyways, I'll stop blabbing out nonsense now..**

* * *

I see a wide horizon, A field that's filled with beautiful flowers, A sky that's almost as blue as the ocean, and a lonely black butterfly, fluttering by. This place, It's so peaceful. I wish I can stay, I've never seen such a beautiful view. The butterfly then flies away, the only living being in this meadow, flying away from me, as if it's leaving me alone, or it might be asking me to follow him and I did, I ran right behind it, giving my full attention to him but it's not stopping yet, should I continue chasing it or should I stop? I've been chasing it for so long that I hadn't bothered to look to where I was going, I then tripped and fell into a dark abyss...

The next thing I knew, an aggravated professor has started scolding me about how disrespectful it is of me to doze off in class, and the next thing that happens is that I've been given a sanction for falling asleep during class, Now I have to stay a little longer during dismissal since I've been given a cleaning duty and I have to do this for 2 whole weeks, To be completely honest, I find this punishment rather odd, is this even considered a punishment, the last time I heard about extending your time in school to clean your classroom was during my gradeschool years, Cleaning duty isn't the only thing I've been assigned to do, I've also been told to help out the teachers at the faculty with organizing their files and important data, I have to do all this just because I fell asleep during class, I don't really care whether or not, this fault will be written in my permanent record, but I really dislike it when I spend my time on such unimportant activities, just the thought of it pisses me off but since I tend to handle matters maturely, there's nothing I can do but agree, since it is rather pointless to start an argument with a renowned teacher in the middle of class (although I am confident that if I do start an argument, I'd definitely win against them.) It just somehow upsets me how these humans haven't realized how generous I am towards them.

As I continue cleaning up the classroom alone, I let out a sigh. I then hear whispering, although I could not see them, I can tell that they're from the other classroom, I can make out what they're saying though but they're only sputtering out non sense that I don't care about, I was going to clean again but then the next thing I heard shocked me, No harm can be done from eavesdropping, right?

"Hey, have you heard? Shizuo from the other class?" The boy says

"Yeah, I've heard of him, a lot of people say he's violent when he gets angry." the boy with a softer voice replies.

"the other day, from what I've heard, he had a fight with one of the members of bloodz!" the boy exclaims.

"No way! Aren't those bloodz's one of the most scarriest gangs here in Ikebukuro?" his companion asks.

"Yeah which means he's in big trouble, Those guys can murder him anytime they want." the boy says.

"Poor fellow, I bet he doesn't even realize the mess he went into." his companion replies.

I then remain paralyzed, analyzing the information I've just gathered, come to think of it, how did they even find out? Humans sure are alarming when it comes to gathering information, once their curiosity thrives, they'll do anything to seek the information they desire. In all honesty, I was somehow expecting something like this to happen, I mean, just observing the clothes and piercings those bastards were wearing, they looked pretty expensive, I also assume that they only wanted my money cause those thugs must have spent their allowances on unimportant crap. Although, I was not anticipating that one of those punks is a member of the bloodz. I find this situation amusing rather than horrifying, I guess high school is going to be more fun than I've expected, all thanks to Shizu-Chan.

* * *

The weather has been rather odd lately, I swear it was fairly sunny this afternoon, now the rain has been pouring down non-stop accompanied by the roars of thunder and lightning. Luckily, I've always prepared an umbrella inside my school bag, I can't afford getting sick since I'll miss out on lessons. As I was walking home, I saw a lonely boy, standing underneath a roof of a certain store, leaning against the wall, silently watching the raindrops fall, probably waiting for the downpour to end.

My body moved on its own, My feet started walking towards him, I'm not sure what I'm trying to do, but I then closed my umbrella and stood beside him.

"You seem pretty lonely." I tell him, I've decided to shoot a conversation since I could not take the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah.." He sullenly replies.

The unsettling silence them came back, I must regain control, Although I do not have any rational reason to why I must speak with him, I just have the feeling that I should atleast tell him that he carelessly got his life in danger, it's my way of returning him "saving" me. I must think up a way to stir up the conversation in that direction though.

"The other day.. Why did you.. do that?" I asks.

"Well, since people that take advantage of other people pissed me off and since I needed to find a punching bag to release all my anger to." He explains to me.

"Yeah, You have a point..." I mutter "Then why did you still choose to nurse me even though I piss you off?" I asks him.

He then looks away.

"I'm not sure, but it's just that, I feel like I would feel angry to myself if I didn't do that." He admits as he scratches his blonde locks of hair "Anyways, I can't just leave an injured person like that plus you were unconscious back there so I had no choice."

"So you carried me all the way to my house and patched up my scars and bruises, and it's been bugging me for a while now but how do you even know where I live?" I asks

"Well, before I brought you home, I called Shinra and he told me your address, don't ask me how he found out, I don't know how he did either." He tells me.

"Dumbass." I tell him.

"What was that? You know, a thank you isn't that bad to say to someone who went their way and took care of you." He says.

"Don't worry, I'll return the favor to you, even though I didn't ask you for it." I say.

"I don't get what you're trying to say, damned flea." He replies.

"You don't have to, I'll pay you back some day.. Oh look the rain stopped, You better run home while it's not raining, it will probably go down again later, Bye Shizu-Chan!" I tell him as I run away.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouts.

I think I've finally found a way to repay Shizu-Chan for the favor (?) he's done for me, I just don't like the idea of having a debt with anyone, I'm a mature guy and besides, Shizuo seems to be one of those rare kinds of people, those people that even I can't read...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I swear, I'll update faster, thank you for reading! :D **


End file.
